


Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

by SkadiAgkis



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blue October: Sound of Pulling Heaven Down, Death Knight, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Paladins, Slow Burn, Songfic, Unexpected Romance, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiAgkis/pseuds/SkadiAgkis
Summary: The tale of the meeting and wooing of two star-crossed lovers.





	Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Somewhere, far away from here  
I saw stars, stars that I could reach   
It was a midnight, a silent twilight  
We fell down, beyond the ocean beach

 

Anthelios stood on the shore of Shadowmoon Valley, alongside several other paladins from Karabor. He kept half an eye on the Prophet, as it was one of his visions that made them all stand in the cool night breeze, waiting for… something. Anthelios sighed, shifting slightly, leaning on his hammer. He glanced over at one of his comrades, who shared his look and muttered, “So, what do you think we’re waiting for?”

 

Anth shrugged. “No idea. The Prophet knows. I just hope it comes soon.”

 

His friend nodded. Anth peered out into the fog, and caught a glimpse of a shape in the twilight. “Prophet!” he called out. “Something approaches.”

 

The draenei party watched as the prow of an Iron Horde ship appeared out of the fog. The Vindicators (Anthelios included), hefted their weapons as the ship neared the shore. The Prophet stood calmly, and while he was very much on edge, Anthelios took his cue from his leader, and forced himself to stay calm, though at every moment he expected orcs to leap from the vessel. His jaw tightened, and his grey blue eyes narrowed. He heard voices calling in a language he was unfamiliar with, but they did not sound orcish. The paladin glanced over at his comrades, all of whom looked as confused as he was. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared over the edge of the ship. “Yrel?” one of the vindicators called in confusion.

 

The Prophet went to Yrel, smiling broadly as he spoke to her. Anthelios did not listen to what they said, as he focused on the other strangers who exited the vessel. Many of them were not of races he knew, but there were some draenei. Many of them were wearing armor similar in style to what he was used to, but others were… not. He watched the strangers warily as the Prophet greeted them, speaking of how they were to be new allies in the fight against the Iron Horde. Almost all of them had disembarked the ship, but there were a few stragglers. A female draenei was among the last ones, but she was not like any draenei Anthelios had seen before. She was wearing dark violet armor, and her skin was ivory, paler than any he had ever seen, in sharp contrast to her black hair and brows. Her eyes glowed blue, a chilling color that seemed entirely unnatural. As he watched her move, he was struck by how graceful she was, and yet, there was a menace to her movements, is if she were a coiled serpent ready to strike. At her waist were two swords, and as she drew closer, there was a… dark power emanating from them. The woman stepped off the ship, looking at the assortment of Vindicators and Anchorites with narrowed eyes.  

 

She passed by Anthelios, hissing, “Delightful, I’m surrounded by Light-worshiping sycophants…” There was something odd about her voice. It had an almost sepulchral quality to it, as if it echoed from the grave. Even odder, the air around her was several degrees colder, and where she stepped, frost formed under her hooves.

 

The paladin raised a brow, lips twitching in a minuscule smile. So many times he had had similar thoughts about his fellow paladins! The woman turned her head, looking at him. Her gaze seemed to pierce into him, and he met her cold blue gaze.  As she looked at him, every nerve in his body trembled as cold pierced into him. She looked at him, face still, as if carved from ice, her beautiful features not revealing what was going on in her mind. She blinked, releasing him from her spell, giving a slight nod. Anthelios let out a breath, clutching his hammer tight.

 

Anthelios waited with his comrades, trying to keep his breath even. His friend said softly, “Looks like they are assigning us to these outlanders. I wonder who we’ll be stuck with.” He shuddered slightly. “I hope it’s not with the dark one…”

 

“Anthelios,” the Prophet called. “Come here.” He gestured to the cold woman in the dark armor. “Vindicator Anthelios, you are to go with this one here. You will be her liaison to our people. Help her how you can. Some of the outlanders are going to Talador with you. I hope you can reinforce our people at Shattrath.”

 

Anth’s friend winced, clapping his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Good luck. You’ll probably need it.”

 

Anthelios ignored him, stepping forward to offer his hand. “I am Anthelios, though you can call me Anth. What is your name, my lady?”

 

The woman snorted, ignoring the offered hand. “I’m no lady,” she said in her haunting voice. “I am called Skadi. So, you’re to be with me?” She gave a fiercely predatory grin. “I hope you like going hunting.”

 

He gave a half smile in response. “Hunting? If it’s hunting orcs, yes.”

 

Skadi tilted her head, looking at him. “Hmmm,” she said softly. “Perhaps you do have potential, paladin.”

 

I assemble all the sand that cover wedding beaches  
To build a castle so your mom would have a place to stay  
Behind the water slide and down the hill where heaven reaches  
Land and time is left to float away

 

Anthelios climbed the steps to the garrison’s outer wall. He slowed as he heard voices. Skadi spoke, her voice an icy hiss, the overtones of death more apparent than usual, “I am your commander, am I not? I do not give a damn what you think of me or my kind. All I care about is that you do your duty. Is that understood?”

 

As the Vindicator rounded the corner, he saw Skadi standing tall, her body encrusted by ice. She glared at a human man, one wearing the light colored armor the paladins of Azeroth favored. Her face was still, terrifyingly so, and she gave off a presence of menace that made even Anth shiver, despite the fact that he had come to see her as a friend, if not something more. The man blanched, but he nodded. “Yes, Commander.” He spit out the words, turning around and marching away quickly. “Monster,” he snarled.

 

Anth grabbed his arm, stopping the human paladin from leaving. “Why do you hate her so?” he asked.

 

The human replied, his face twisted in disgust, “She is a monster. Made by the Lich King to bring ruin to us all. No matter what it claims, no unholy creature like a death knight can ever be anything but evil.”

 

Anthelios glared at him, snarling, “Leave, now. If I ever hear you call her a monster again, I will not be so forgiving.” He felt his armor glow slightly as the Light responded to his anger. The other paladin scoffed, and stormed away.

 

The Vindicator took a deep breath, before continuing forward towards Skadi. He saw her standing on the parapet, her hands gripping the wall with enough force that he could see her gauntleted fingers splintering the wood. She stared straight ahead, lichfire eyes simmering, everything around her covered in frost. “Skadi?” he asked, voice cautious.

 

“What do you want, Anthelios?” Skadi said softly, her voice… blank. She continued to stare straight ahead.

 

“I came to see you,” he said, voice unsure. “And I ran into that man on the way here… what did he say to you? Why do some of your people hate you so much? I… I don’t understand.”   


Skadi sighed deeply, looking down. “Because what he said is true. I am a monster. I have done horrible things. Killed innocents, and even worse, I enjoyed it.” She glanced at him, her face drawn. “I… You really do not want to know what I did.”

 

Anth looked at her, meeting her gaze. “If you don’t want to tell me, I understand. But maybe, maybe it’ll be good for you to speak of it?” He cautiously reached out to place his gauntleted hand on top of hers. He smiled. “Whatever you’ve done, it’s in the past. It doesn’t mean that you are that person now.”

 

Skadi gave a hollow laugh. “You really want to know?” Her cold gaze locked on his. “You may not like what you find.” He met her gaze steadily, squeezing her hand. She glanced down, frowning slightly at the touch before looking back up at him. “I… I’m not sure I want to,” she confessed. Her voice became a whisper. “I have come to value your friendship. If I tell you, you’ll abandon me. The Light cannot abide the darkness.”

 

He tilted his head, mimicking one of her expressions. “Are you really sure of that?” He smiled. “I don’t think the Light has abandoned you.”

 

She shook her head, voice colored by emotions she fought with vain to keep from displaying. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” She stared off into the distance. “So, what do you want to know?”

 

Anthelios shrugged. “Whatever you wish to tell me. I have tried to learn from the others of Azeroth, about what a “death knight” is, and about this Lich King who created them.” He shook his head. “What I have learned is unpleasant.” He saw her jaw tighten.

 

“Well?” she queried, still staring off into the distance.

 

The paladin began to speak, explaining what he had learned. Most of it was basic information, a brief synopsis of Arthas Menethil’s rise to power, and the war against the Lich King. He spoke of what he had been told about death knights – about their power and use as the Lich King’s weapons. As he spoke, Skadi said nothing, though frost and ice billowed around her, causing Anth to shiver slightly.

 

“Well,” the death knight said slowly. “What they have told you is true.” She looked down. “I have committed many atrocities in the name of the Lich King. And… I enjoyed doing it. Every single life I took, I releveled in. The power I was given I enjoyed. Far too much. And even now… even now I must continue to take lives, to feed the hunger, to keep the madness at bay.” She sighed deeply, shoulders slumping. “I fight every day to avoid giving into the hunger, to the rage. I try to atone for my sins but…” She shook her head. “I am not sure that is possible.”

 

Anth felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest as he heard the pain in her voice. All he wanted to do was comfort her, to tell her that she wasn’t a monster, that she was a good person. He reached out a hand, pushing through the cold and ice surrounding her to rest it on her shoulder. She tensed at the touch, before turning her head to look at him. “I think it is,” he said earnestly. “The creature you describe, that I’ve heard described, that’s not you. The Skadi I know, the one standing before me, she has the respect of most of her men, and has worked hard to protect both her people and my own from the Iron Horde. I don’t think you’re a monster. And neither do your other friends.”

 

She looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. “How can you be so sure?” she said softly.

 

He smiled, gently reaching out to lift her head so she met his eyes. “I have faith,” he responded.

 

The death knight snorted. “Faith. Of course.”

 

He chuckled, and impulsively wrapped an arm around her in a hug. She tensed, eyes wide, but relaxed slightly at his touch. As he watched her from the corner of his eye, he saw her expression relax, and she gave a half smile. She pulled away and walked towards the stairs. Anth continued to stand there, looking down, a slight smile on his face. However, as she neared the stairwell to go down from the wall, Anthelios saw her pause, looking back over her shoulder at him with a slightly frustrated expression.

 

So rest assured I have the key to every opening  
To every wishing well deep that's enough to drink   
I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is  
When earth collides with all the space between

 

The orcs roared as they clashed with the Sha’tari forces. Anthelios slammed his hammer into his foe, letting out a bellow as he pushed the creature back. He glanced around to see how the others were faring. Things were not looking so good. The orcs were overwhelming their men. The Vindicator narrowed his eyes, and the Light came to him. Warmth flooded through his veins and the wings of avenging wrath burst from his back as he channeled the holy power. Invigorated, he leapt to his feet, slamming his hammer into another orc, before pirouetting and slaying another. He gestured to one of his men, who lifted a horn, blowing out a call for reinforcements.

           

The gates of Shattrath opened, and more warriors flooded out. At their head was Skadi. The death knight was mounted on her deathcharger, an undead steed whose eyes glowed with lichfire, just like her mistress’s. Skadi urged her mount forward, her violet runeblades flashing as she cut down the orcs. With a gesture, she sent ice spearing into the orcs in her path. Anthelios gave a feral smile as he watched her as she slid from her mount, leaping into a clump of foes. She was glorious; watching her fight was almost like watching a dance. Anthelios winced as he felt a weapon glance off his armor. He whirled, catching the second blow on his hammer. He focused on the task at hand, all his attention on survival.

           

Suddenly, he heard a scream of pain. He looked over to see Skadi fall, clutching her side. Anth roared, “NO!” Power flooded through him, and he became a whirling dervish, his hammer moving in a blur as he cut through the orcs, running to her side. He saw her, crouched on the ground, a hand on her side, blood gushing from her wound. Pain glazed her glowing blue eyes, and her teeth were bared. She let out a snarl, holding out her free hand to blast the last orc around her with a howling blast of ice. Anthelios slid to her side, kneeling. “Skadi!” he gasped, seeing the extent of the wound. She looked at him, jaw tight. The paladin held out a hand glowing with the Light.

           

The death knight’s eyes widened as she saw the paladin reach toward her. “No!” she yelped. “You’ll burn me!”

           

Anth looked at her, brow furrowed. “Skadi, let me help you,” he snapped. “I can’t let you die!” She looked into his face, saw his anguish, and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, waiting for pain. The paladin gently placed his hand on the death knight’s side, eyes closed as he called upon the Light to heal. Skadi tensed as the holy power entered her, and she watched as her wounds healed.

           

“How?” she asked, voice cracking. “Holy fire has always burned me before…”

           

Anthelios reached out, touching her cheek, leaving behind a smear of blood. “Skadi, I will never hurt you,” he said softly. She met his gaze, looking slightly dazed as she gently reached out and brushed a lock of his violet hair back from his face. Anthelios smiled, before helping her to her feet. He looked around to see that the reinforcements had pushed the Iron Horde back. “Come on, let’s get you back to the garrison.” She nodded, and let him help her onto the back of her deathcharger.

           

As soon as he had cleaned himself up, Anthelios went to Skadi’s quarters in the garrison. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. His commander called out, her voice weary, “Who is it?”

           

“Anth,” he answered. There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Skadi was standing there, wearing pale linen pants and a violet shirt instead of her plate, looking exhausted. She gave him a half smile, gesturing for him to come in. As he did, she swayed slightly. Anthelios reacted instinctively, going to her side and gently easing her to her bed, where she laid back.

           

“Gods, this is ridiculous,” she grumbled. “That orc’s weapon had some kind of poison on it. I’ll be fine, I’m just appallingly weak.” She grimaced. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. But, I figured that if I sent you away, you’d just barge in anyway.” She smiled at him, expression soft.

           

Anth gave a sheepish grin. “Yeah…”  An awkward silence stretched between them before he gathered the courage to ask, “Skadi, why were you shocked when I healed you?”

           

The death knight gave a bark of laughter, before answering, “Normally most paladins don’t want to touch me. Something about me being an unholy creature that makes their skin crawl.” She sighed. “And even if they do deign to heal me if I am wounded, the Light does not like my kind, so, even if I am healed, it burns as it does so.” She shrugged. “Only priest and paladin magic affects me that way. Shamans and druids can heal me with less adverse effects.”

           

“Hmm,” Anth said, frowning. He looked down, mind whirling. His cheeks colored as he looked up at her and said, “Skadi... I… when I saw you there, I just had to make sure you were alright.” He took her hand, and she let him. “You mean a great deal to me.”

           

The death knight was watching him, an odd expression on her face. “I… I feel the same,” she said softly, and from the twist of her lips, she seemed shocked to hear herself say that. She looked down, not looking at him. Anth reached out, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. She looked up at him, shock in her glowing blue eyes. He looked at her, his face drawing closer to hers. He felt warmth suffuse his body, and almost before he knew it, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Her touch was cool, but… it felt right. Her eyes closed in shock, and she leaned against him, arms wrapping around his body. He held her close as he drew his lips away, gasping for breath. They stared at each other, both in shock, before suddenly she sobbed, pushing him away to draw herself into a ball, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself.   
           

“Oh Light,” Anthelios whispered. “I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He turned to leave, looking down, tears in his eyes as he prepared to face her rejection.  “I’ll go.”

           

“Anthelios, wait,” Skadi called out, reaching out to grab his hand. He looked back at her to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Please, stay. It… it’s not you.”   
           

The paladin went back to sit beside her. He tilted his head, confused. “What?”

           

Skadi sighed deeply, wiping her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, yet full of pain. “Before… before I came here, I was with another paladin. He called himself One, and he was powerful. Very powerful. I thought that he cared about me, but…” She shook her head. “In the end, he turned on me. Called me a monster and left.” She looked up at him, gaze pleading. “I… I’m not sure I can let anyone close again, not after that. You may like me now, but you’ll see the monster, see that I’m not worth it.”

           

Anthelios’s eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. “No. I’d never do that. Skadi, please, believe me,” he begged. “Even if… even if you don’t want to… to get closer, please… can we at least be friends?”

           

Skadi looked at him, seeing the uncertainty and pain in his face. She clenched her jaw, and slowly uncurled, leaning against him, resting a cool cheek on his shoulder. “I... I would like to be friends at least.” She reached out a hand. “Friends? Please?”

           

Anth pushed back the hurt, smiling slightly at her. Better to have her in his life as a friend than not at all. “Of course, Skadi.” He took her hand. “Friends.”  

                                                                                                      

I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more

 

Two weeks later, Anthelios was pacing in the garrison garden. He hadn’t been able to get Skadi out of his mind. No one else had ever affected him like this, not even Telaani. He couldn’t help analyzing everything she said and did around him, looking for a sign that she felt the same. “Surely she does,” he murmured. “If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have let me kiss her, would she?”

 

He froze as he heard footsteps in the garden. A cool presence drifted next to him. Skadi. He sighed deeply, “Commander, is there anything I can do for you?”

 

The death knight placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. For once she was not in her plate armor. Instead, she was dressed in dark leather pants, and a grey shirt with red and gold embroidery. She still had on her plate belt, but her runeblades were not with her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked at him, frowning. “Are you alright, Anthelios?” she asked.

 

He shrugged. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Her glowing eyes narrowed. “You’ve been acting off for several days. Ever since…” She cut herself off, looking down before sighing deeply. She removed her hand, wrapping her arms around herself. “Of course I would find a way to ruin everything.”

 

He looked at her, frowning. “Skadi… it’s not you. I’ve just been trying to work through a few things.”  He began to pace again. “And… I’ve come to realize that I love you.” He turned beet red as he blurted it out. He put his hand in the pockets of his breeches, not meeting her gaze.

 

“Oh Anthelios…” Skadi reached out and took his hand. “Walk with me.”

 

He blinked, looking down to see her hand in his. “Ok…” She led him back to her quarters, and gestured for him to sit.

 

“I think we need to talk,” she said softly. She looked at him, her face surprisingly vulnerable, with a lock of hair falling in front of her eyes. It took everything Anth had to avoid brushing that stray lock of hair out of her face. “Anthelios, I… I think I care for you too. As more than a friend. But…” She sighed deeply. “I’m a monster. You may not see it, but one day you will. I don’t want to hurt you.” Her voice cracked, and ice frosted her skin and clothing.

 

Anthelios gave in, and he reached out and brushed her hair back, out of her face. “You won’t,” he said softly. “And if you do, I’m a big, fairly tough man. I can take it.” He smiled at her.

 

Skadi smiled back, some of the tension fading. “I just… I’m scared,” she confessed, voice a whisper.

 

The paladin’s eyes widened. “Scared? Well… that makes two of us.” He blushed. “I’ve never been with anyone before.”  


Skadi’s eyes widened. “What? You’ve never…”

 

He shook his head. “Nope. There was a woman I liked, Telaani. I know I’ve mentioned her. But her devotion to the Light was always more important than anything else. And well, there hasn’t been anyone else until you.” He felt his blush deepening. “I hope you don’t think less of me.”

                                                 

Skadi reached out and lifted his face to look at him. “I don’t, Anthelios. It’s ridiculously adorable.” She grinned. “As is that blush of yours.” He reached up to cup her cheek, and impulsively kissed her. She ran her hands along his back, sending delightful shivers through his body, causing him to let out a soft moan. Skadi pulled away, a sad look in her eyes. “Gods Anthelios, you are… you are too innocent for me.”

 

He let out a breath, and spoke, his voice husky, “I don’t care how many men you’ve been with before me. I don’t care about what you were. I only care about who you are now. You may have a dark side, but doesn’t everyone? I swear I am not like that other paladin, the one who broke your heart. All that’s behind you. It may be crazy, but I swear on everything I have and more, I love you.”

 

She looked at him for a long time, her face still. The death knight sighed, a cool hand caressing his cheek, brushing back a loose strand of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. “I feel like you should be with another woman before me. Someone… alive, for lack of a better term. Just so you have that experience.” She gave a dark chuckle before looking down sadly. “I suppose I’m trying to give you a way out, so you can change your mind.”

 

Anthelios frowned. “I don’t want to,” he said, taking her hands in his. “I want you. Ever since I saw you… you’re the most fierce and beautiful woman I’ve ever met. You’re like a frostwolf – fierce and beautiful and utterly wild.” Skadi smiled, blushing. Anth grinned broadly and said, voice full of humor, “I didn’t know you could blush.” She made a face at him and he leaned forward, kissing her again, running his hands along her back.

 

Skadi let out a contented sigh, before saying, “If you’re sure…”

 

Anthelios smiled, looking deep into her eyes. “I am.” She smiled back, kissing him deeply, gently pulling him back with her onto the bed.

 

So never look behind you, spooky people bring you down  
The world is ending there's a party by the bay  
I'll wear my suit and tie, when I am toasting to  
The way you put that smile upon my face

 

Anthelios sighed, shifting his sword on his back. He still couldn’t believe that the legendary Ashbringer had chosen him. He muttered to the weapon, “I do hope you know what you’re doing, because I sure as hell don’t.” With a sigh, he trotted to the rest of the Silver Hand paladins, and stepped through the portal. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a large hall in Dalaran. All around him were other members of the various other order halls. He looked around and smiled broadly when he saw the Ebon Blade representatives. Among them was Skadi, looking glorious in her pale blue plate, her new runeblades sheathed at her waist. He stepped towards her and was stopped by one of the paladins, who had grabbed his arm with a scowl.

 

“What are you doing, Ashbringer?” the human growled.

 

Anthelios narrowed his grey-blue eyes. “What business is it of yours?” he asked.

 

“You better not be going towards those… those monsters,” the human hissed.

 

Anth yanked himself free. “What I do is my own business, not yours.” The draenei continued towards Skadi, holy fire flickering upon his blue and bronze armor. As he closed the distance between them, she excused herself from her comrades, among them their mutual friend Emiryss, the night elf rolling her eyes and shaking her head as Skadi squeezed past some of the other people gathered to approach Anth. The paladin smiled, wrapping his arms around her, brushing his lips upon her forehead. There was a strangled gasp from someone, but he ignored them, smiling at his mate.

           

“I think you’re going to have some explaining to do,” Skadi teased, gesturing towards the Silver Hand party.

 

Anthelios shrugged. “Do you really think I care?” he responded, shooting the paladins a glare.

 

Skadi tensed. “They have a point you know,” she said softly. “I did try to kill many of them, including you…”

           

He wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to a more private alcove. “You weren’t yourself,” he said softly. “You and I both know that.” He looked down at the runeblades, seeing that one of the hilts was different. “And you’ve addressed what caused that.”

 

Skadi brushed her lips against his. “You have far too much faith in me,” she said, voice dry.

 

He brushed her hair out of her face. “I have just enough faith,” he said. “And really, I don’t give a damn what *they* think. They’re morons. We need to work together to defeat the Legion. All of us. Maybe you and I can lead the way.”

 

Skadi gave one of the wry smiles he loved, her eyes dancing with mischief. “And you know that you need my badass self to kick demonic ass.”

 

He smirked. “Exactly. So, shall we take the lead in showing solidarity in the face of certain death and defeat?” Skadi chuckled, and arm in arm, they walked back to the hall, just in time for the debate over the assault of the Broken Shore to start.

 

Fill up the air balloon and ride with me  
Yeah hell is jealous of the rain  
Make love like time and space is ending  
While befriending fate’s alluring way of putting us to shame

 

Anthelios stood on the deck of the Vindicaar, looking out of the window at the shattered landscape below. “Mac’Aree,” he said softly, awe in his voice. “I never thought I would be here.”

 

“It’s like walking into a legend,” a familiar, sepulchral voice said as he heard hoof steps on the marble floor. The paladin turned to see Skadi approaching, her runeblades belted at her side, even though she was not in her plate armor.  She stood beside him, staring out of the window as well.

 

The paladin nodded, turning to look at his mate. She looked into his eyes, and he felt her tense briefly as she saw the gold, not the grey blue they used to be. He sighed deeply. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I know it’s still a change…”

 

Skadi took his hand in hers, saying softly, “Yeah, but I think I could get used to it.” He smiled, raising a brow. “Really,” she continued. “Frankly Anth, I think that your… transformation has made you what you are meant to be.” She giggled slightly and ran a hand through his bicolored hair. “And not going to lie, I do like the new look.”

 

He grinned back at her, pulling her close, ignoring the cold hum of power from her weapons. “Light, I am so glad to have you back,” he said softly. “I… When I came back to find that you’d been taken, I was terrified.”

 

Skadi rested her head on his shoulder. “It was thoughts of you that kept me fighting,” she said, voice rough. She sighed. “I know I shouldn’t have been, but I kept thinking that you’d come rescue me.” The death knight grimaced. “And gods know I HATE the idea of being a damsel in distress.”

 

Anth couldn’t help chuckling. “Oh, I know.” He kissed her forehead, before turning back to stare out at the ruins. “Well, at least we got our revenge.”

 

Skadi gave a predatory smile. “That we did…” She looked over at Anthelios. “I heard that you were going to tear all of Argus apart to get to me.”

 

Anth blushed slightly. “Yeah…I sort of lost my temper.”

 

The death knight grinned at him, her lichfire eyes glowing with mirth. “You, lose your temper? Never!”

 

Anthelios laughed, pulling her tight against him, kissing her deeply. She gave a soft sigh, resting her head against her chest. “We’re back together now,” she said as she clung tight to him. He relaxed in her arms, nodding in agreement.

 

“Yes, we are, and those demons have no clue what they are in for,” he growled. Skadi chuckled, kissing him again, lightly nipping his lower lip.  He smiled broadly, took his lover in his arms, and half carried her back to their quarters, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more

 

 

Anth lay back, catching his breath. Skadi was curled up beside him, nestled against his chest. He relished the feel of her cool skin against his, a welcome feeling after their previous activities. She kissed his jaw, letting out a contented sigh. “I love you,” she breathed, her breath cool against his skin. The paladin held her tight, running a hand along the bare skin of her back, smiling as purred, her eyes closing in contentment.

 

“I love you too,” he replied, shifting them so they were face to face. He looked into her face, kissing her eyelids and forehead. Her glowing eyes flickered open, and he felt as if his heart would burst as he saw the love in them. “Light, I am the luckiest man alive,” he breathed, holding his mate against his chest. She tucked her face into his shoulder, her lips brushing against his skin. He sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. Skadi looked up, shifting to kiss him deeply. Some of his long hair flopped into her face, tickling her nose, causing her to giggle as she brushed it out of the way. “Oops, sorry,” he said, chuckling.

 

She ran her hands through his hair. “You are just… perfect,” she breathed. The paladin blushed, leaning down to kiss her again. Skadi grinned, pulling him against her. He nuzzled her jaw, catching her lips with his again. Her hands ran down his back, causing him to moan in pleasure. He smiled, leaning back as she kissed him again, ordering, “Hold me.” Anth smiled, obeying her order. She snuggled into his warmth, and he held her tight, kissing her forehead. The paladin drifted to sleep with his love in his arms. He wished he could freeze this perfect moment for all eternity.

 

You make the sound of pulling heaven down  
You brought the rain's romantic pour  
You make the sound  
You make the sound  
Of pulling heaven down


End file.
